


You Deserve So Much Better

by echojulien



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Summary: This prompt was originally requested by my friend Scribs.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Echo Julien, Jay Walker/Echo Zane, Jay/Echo, Jay/Echo Zane, Steampunkshipping
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	You Deserve So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally requested by my friend Scribs.

“Echo! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I was wondering if--” Jay stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Echo’s face. His expression became worried. “What’s wrong?”

Echo looked at Jay for a moment before turning away and placing his hands on the railing of the  _ Destiny’s Bounty.  _

Now Jay was even more worried. He stepped closer to Echo and gently covered his hand with his own. “Echo, please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Echo pulled his hand out from under Jay’s and held it close to his chest. “You deserve so much better,” he whispered. 

“What?”

Echo turned and looked at Jay with big, sad eyes. Jay knew that if Echo had the ability to, he would be crying right now.

“You deserve so much better...than me.” 

Without a moment's hesitation, Jay closed the distance between them and wrapped Echo up in a tight hug. “Echo, baby, why would you say that? Why would you even  _ think _ that?”

Silence.

Jay pulled back and looked at Echo. “Please Echo, talk to me.”

Echo hesitated for a moment, but then he sighed and looked away. “You’re amazing. You’re the Lightning Ninja and the Elemental Master of Lightning, you’re very intelligent and a fantastic inventor, you’re incredibly funny and brave and sweet and thoughtful, as well as absolutely adorable. You’re amazing and wonderful, and you deserve much better than me.”

“Echo, Echo no. No no no no no no. You are so wrong on  _ so _ many levels. I’m not amazing or wonderful or anything else you said...Okay, I  _ am _ the Elemental Master of Lightning, but that wasn’t my choice, and being the Lightning Ninja kinda was, but not completely. Anyway, I’m  _ incredibly  _ insecure, filled with anxiety, and afraid of a lot of situations, all of which I try to cover with jokes. My inventions fail most of the time, and  _ tons  _ of people think I’m annoying. If anything,  _ you’re  _ the one that deserves much better than  _ me _ .”

“Absolutely not. You just don’t see yourself as I do.”

“And I guess you don’t see yourself like I do.”

Jay placed a hand on Echo’s cheek and gently turned his head until their eyes met. However, Echo was quick to look down, and Jay sighed. “Echo please, look at me.”

Echo slowly lifted his eyes until he met Jay’s gaze.

“Echo, I love you  _ so much. _ You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I couldn’t even  _ try  _ to imagine being with someone else, because there is no one else. You’re the only one I want to be with--not even death will separate us, because then I’ll just come back as a ghost.”

Echo giggled. “I thought you were afraid of ghosts?”

“Pfft. I doubt I’ll be afraid of them if I am one. Plus, if it means being with you forever, I’ll take it.”

Echo wrapped his arms around Jay and hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
